


Bacon!

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Dean was so distracted by the delicious scent of bacon floating into his room from the kitchen that he may have possibly forgotten about his boyfriend.All of my fics can be found on my wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky





	

When Dean awoke, he was warm in his boyfriend's arms. He was safe, calm, maybe even happy. He was just where he wanted to be. That is, until he smelt the bacon.  
Dean jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen yelling, "BACONNNNNN" at the top of his lungs. It only came to his attention that he was missing something when he was halfway through his first piece. Oh crap. I forgot Cas. He thought to himself, running back up to his and Cas' room. He walked swiftly into the room, only to freeze when he saw Cas, standing with his arms crossed and glaring at the hunter.

"Hey baby," Dean said sheepishly, peaking up at Cas. Cas knew he was sweet-talking him as soon as he heard "baby." That was a name specially reserved for the Impala. He never used it when talking to Cas except when he felt bad. Or during...night-time activities.

"Cas, baby, why don't you join Sam, Gabriel, and I for breakfast? There's waffles and bacon...?" Dean said the last statement as more of a question. He was a bit nervous about the fact that Cas was still standing there with his arms crossed. Usually using "baby" made him melt faster than butter in a hot pan.

"Why don't you go and eat without me, Dean. You were surely set on that moments ago. Why don't you go and enjoy the pleasure of eating pig stomach." Cas said coldly. Dean knew he was in trouble when he heard Cas getting wordy and his vocabulary getting larger.

"I don't want to eat without you. I just got overly-excited. I'm sorry Angel. Come eat with me?" Dean asked carefully, knowing that he was treading on thin ice.  
"Okay Dean. I'll eat with you. On one condition." Dean was starting to get hopeful. Surely whatever Cas wanted couldn't be that bad.

"Sure Cas. Whatever you want." Dean regretted this sentence almost as soon as he said it. The moment the words were out of his mouth, an evil grin spread across Castiel's face.  
"Really? Whatever I want?" Cas repeated as a question. Oh Castiel's Father, what have I gotten myself into? Dean asked himself with an invisible face-palm. His question was soon answered when Cas spoke again.

"Even...Breakfast in bed?" Cas asked Dean hopefully, all cockiness gone, just pure innocent pleading was left in it's place.

Dean let out a relieved sigh and smiled at his adorable boyfriend. "Of course you can have breakfast in bed. Milk or orange juice?" Dean asked Cas. "Milk please babe." Castiel replied, wide grin spread over his face, lighting up the room.

Dean walked out of the room and into the kitchen, quickly looking away from the heavy make-out session going on between Gabriel and Sam. What made it even worse it that Gabe was sitting on the counter, half naked. "Guys, we eat there! You have a bedroom for a reason!" At this Sam and Gabriel broke apart for only a moment, before Gabriel jumped on Sam's back and the hunter began to carry his archangel to their shared bedroom.

"And keep it down, you two!" Dean called after them, shaking his head when all he got was the middle finger from Gabe in response. He turned back to the plate of food he was making, quickly grabbing the milk and adding just a little bit of chocolate syrup, exactly how Cas likes it. He then went back up to their room, cautiously balancing both his and Cas' plates in one hand while he tried to open the door.

"Hey Cas...A little help please?" Dean called to Castiel, who was on the other side of the closed door. When the ex-angel heard Dean's request, he immediately took his plate from Dean's hand, giving him a quick smile before laying down in the bed, gazing at his food before shoveling it into his face. Dean lied down beside him and dug into his own food as well.

When both of them were done eating, Cas put his head on Dean's chest and closed his eyes, beginning to drift off once Dean started to run his hand through his hair. Dean wrapped his other arm around Cas and he began to fall asleep as well. Completely content to be with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed: I read every single one and appreciate them all. Thank you for reading!


End file.
